One More Chance
by Shampoo1
Summary: Akane and Ranma! You will c!


Part 1:  
One more chance   
  
I love to write all sorts of fanfiction!  
This one is about Ranma and Akane's relationship.  
I also will write about Mousse and Shampoo sometime in the  
future.  
If you have any comments, questions, or flames   
e-mail me at 'shampoo@fangirl.org'!  
Ja ne,  
Shampoo chan  
Disclaimer:  
Ranma and Co. does not belong to me! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I would like to thank her for inventing this wonderful Anime.  
~Ranma~  
One simple misunderstanding left many, including me bewildered. One Saturday morning, I rose early and found myself to be apprehensive. I was not at the Tendo Training Hall, I was at some cheap hotel. I stepped out of the hotel room and into a throng of people. As I seeped threw the crowd I noticed the language the people were speaking. Lucky for me it was Japanese.   
'Well, at least I'm in Japan,' I thought wryly.  
I suddenly came to a sinuous stairway. Finally, after waking up fully, I became aware of the situation. When I came to the end of the stairs I went to find the most benign person I could find. I suddenly spotted a nice young woman at the edge of the desk. Her eyes lit up as I came up.  
"May I help you son?" She asked   
"Yes, I need to go to Nerima." I inquired  
She pushed her lips together thoughtfully. She answered, after a moment of hesitation.   
"Here's a map." She said pointing to a paper. "I know someone who can get you there fast and cheap. His name is Ryoga. Tell him Sherry told ya."   
"Thanks." I replied quickly going out the door.   
As I walked out to the busy street. I thought,  
'Wait a sec! Ryoga. Ryoga Hibiki.'  
I hadn't noticed I had stopped in place, and that I was staring at a man.   
"Can I help you sir?" questioned the man sternly  
"Yes" I said regaining composure, and recognizing the familiar face, "Sherry told me you could get me to Nerima."  
"I can. Get in the cab and I will take you." He stood casually opening the taxi door for me.  
I stood there awhile dumbstruck. 'Now this is a Ryoga I could get used to.'  
Finally, I entered the small but homey cab.  
Then, we drove off. For a long while we were in complete silence. Then, Ryoga asked why I wanted to go to Nerima. I replied Family and Friends. Then, I remembered that Ryoga didn't remember me at all. I introduced myself.   
"Nice to meet you Ranma," Ryoga replied back "We are in Nerima. Where do you want to go?"  
"Tendo School of Anything goes Martial Arts," I stated  
About a few minutes later we arrived at the dojo.   
"This is it!" I stated as we pulled in front of it.   
"Good. Look I will be around if things don't work out here ok? Have a good time." Ryoga answered as I got out of the cab.   
"Bye!" I waved as he drove off 'Hey! I thought to myself, didn't he used to be direction impaired?'  
It took two knocks before Kasumi answered.   
"May I help you sir?" She questioned  
"Yes. I am in need of shelter. I am also trained in Martial Arts." I stated  
"Oh good!" She replied with enthusiasm "We really need another instructor. It would pay for board also."   
I told her that would be great and she said that I would meet the family after the class ended.   
At 6:30 exactly I heard a loud alarm noise from the guest room. I rushed out to see what the problem was. Instead of morose I found the newly released students bouncing off the walls. I decided to stay into my room until the peal of young people left. About ten minutes later I heard Kasumi yelling my name.  
"Ranma! Time to meet everyone!"   
"Coming!" I replied leaving the familiar room 'Things have certainly changed." I thought 'And the worst part is that I am the only one who remembers the past. Or present.'   
I entered the front hall. I first saw Nabiki, she was giving me a sordid look. I didn't like it so I turned to Soun. He was just staring at me. Something was missing.  
Just as I thought that a very pretty and in style girl walked in caring a shopping bag. Along with her followed three girls, with cell phones in their hands.   
'No way that's Akane!' I thought 'She was never that feminine!'  
"Daddy! I'm so sorry I'm late! I tried to call but you were teaching a class." The girl that sounded a whole like Akane pleaded.  
"Its ok." Soun said to his worried daughter "I was just meeting a new member to the family."   
It was then that I saw that the girl was really Akane! She had her *long* hair pulled back into a high ponytail, and was wearing a blue tight and short dress. Thank goodness I don't faint easy because the next thing I saw was even more shocking! Kodachi Kunou had her arm hooked with Akane! To top it off she had a matching mini dress except hers was black. Then I looked at the two behind them. It was Shampoo and Azusa! Same dress, but in purple and pink.   
"Hi!" Akane said "I'm Akane. This is Kodachi , Shampoo, and Azusa! What's your name?"   
"Ranma Satome." I stated proudly  
"Will you be living here Ranma?" Kodachi asked slyly  
"Yeah, for a while I guess. I am going to be the new instructor."   
Just then Akane's matching blue cell phone rang.   
"Excuse me." She stated turning it on. "Hello?"   
Although I couldn't hear the person on the other line, I knew that he/she must be important.   
"Uhh. I guess. Yeah K. See ya tomorrow. Ja" Akane finished  
"Who that was?" Shampoo asked curiously  
"Oh just your brother Kodachi. He want's to talk to me after school tomorrow. That's all." She stated putting the phone back into her purse.   
"Well Akane chan got to go! See ya tomorrow." Azusa stated leaving   
Soon all of them bided Akane and I good-bye.   
"Well I better go to bed." Akane stated "I have to get up early and go to Ice Skating."   
"You Ice Skate?" I asked confused   
"Oh yes. A lot. I also like Gymnastics, and of course Martial Arts." She mumbled  
Just then I glanced around the room and saw that every one had departed except for Akane and I.   
"Do you know a girl name Ukyo?" I asked curiously  
"Yes, she isn't a friend of mine though. She hangs out a lot with boys." Akane stated   
"Who is Kunou?" I asked excepting to hear disgust in her voice, but I heard the opposite.  
"Kunou is my boyfriend." She stated "But between you and me. I don't like him one bit. I can't say I love you or anything to him without feeling nasty. Oh well! Goodnight!" She finished climbing up the stairs.   
I soon went to the kitchen very confused. Kasumi was in there with a hot dinner for me.   
Well I was in the 'oh so familiar' yet 'oh so different' School of Anything goes Martial Arts.  
  
***********************************************************************The sun shone luminously outside the window. I looked at the clock that hung on the wall across from my futon. It was still early. I got up and changed into my Red Chinese Shirt and Black Pants.   
When I finished changing I walked downstairs. When I got to the kitchen I saw Akane seated at the table with Azusa.   
'Wow! I have to get used to this.' I thought to myself. Not used to seeing Azusa with Akane.  
"Good morning Ranma. Sleep well?" Akane asked sipping her tea  
I stood silently for a second and replied "Yes, thank you. Have you two already gone skating?"  
Akane laughed and replied "Yes, we have! Well, we better get to school."  
Then Akane stopped in her tracks, "Are you going to be going to school?"  
"Yes. I mean, I should shouldn't I?" I questioned fidgeting with my shirt.  
"Of course silly!" Akane giggled and Azusa joined in.  
"Ok, so any one of you ladies want to escort me to the office?" I stated holding my arms out.  
" You silly baka!" Akane teased and squeezed my arm " We are going to be late!"   
Akane ran to her neatly packed lunch (curtesy of Kasumi) and grabbed it.  
**************************************************************************  
End of Part One  
I hope you enjoyed it! I will be coming out with part one soon!!!  
Ja ne minna!   
Shampoo chan  



End file.
